The Man I knew
by MVraptor
Summary: After the last meeting of Meera and Bran where Meera saw that the real Bran is gone, she leaves Winterfell. But is it possible she was wrong? Can Bran ever overcome the Three Eyed Raven?


I understand that this ship isn't really sailing at the moment, especially in the TV show, I was really hoping it would develop more. With what happened in season 7 ep 4, the double Ds kinda shot down our sails, leaving our ship adrift. But Bran did seem to have an honest face of regret and melancholy after Meera left, maybe he knew it was too dangerous for her and that's why he made her leave. This gave me hope Meera would return.

CHAPTER 1: **A new storm**

I stood outside on one of the balcony porches of the castle. I watched the gentle fall of snow pour over the tall towers and baileys of Winterfell, unto the boys and girls practicing in the courtyard, preparing for the long night. I began to shake as I feel the cold winter air sharply biting my skin. **"** _ **Winter is here and He's gone, they both are"**_ Ithought to myself. I think to myself words, words I don't want to hear, **"** _ **everyone's gone..."**_

 _ **"There's nothing for me here now, nothing for me anywhere"**_ Two armor clad men walked up to me, Winterfell guards. " _ **Lady Meera, the things you asked to prepare has been placed into your room."**_ I nodded. As they walked away I close my eyes allowing myself some time to brood for a moment.

I started thinking about Jojen, I miss him, I miss him so much. Even if I never told Him I've always been envious of how smart he was, how he was always so sure of everything. But I wish he was here, I wish it was me instead of him who got lunged by that **damned wight**. _"_ _ **I wish Jojen could be walking beside me on the way back to Greywater Watch**_ **"**. Oh, how I fear for my father and mother, how would ever they take to such news, I wonder if they'd ever forgi- I don't know If I'd ever forgive myself for letting this happen to him. **Why,** why Jojen? why couldn't it have been me.

I opened my eyes only to see I was holding my arms up, I remembered how it felt, to hold my brother's lifeless body, to see his **blood** , gushing out of his wounds. To be the one to end the pain. I've never been the type to cry in my seclusion, or anywhere for that matter but I started sobbing indomitably. That was before realizing was not solitary. I rushed down to the courtyard, and into the keep to where my chambers were, or at least the one **Lord Stark** "charitably" let me stay in. The room was larger than any room I had in Greywater Watch, with decorative bedposts and large rugs, comforts I'm not accustomed to.

 _ **"Lord Brandon Stark..."**_ I whispered to myself as I sat down on my feather bed _ **. "Bran..."**_ I wonder, what happened to Bran, to **my Bran** , not the one I brought back... **I hate him,** I hate how tormenting his _**"thank you**_ **"** is, it echoes in the back of my mind, hurting more than daggers ever could. _**"No, I don't."**_ the words he said, when I told him he didn't need me anymore. For years I gave him everything... my brother gave him everything. I- I thought he'd say something, I don't know what I wanted to hear, I didn't want to leave him, I wanted him to say something, something more.

I gently eased myself to lie down as my back still ached from the wounds I acquired from bringing him to his **demise**. **He** killed him **, but I did too**. I grew more and more incensed _ **. "If you're listening,**_ _ **DAMN YOU!..**_ _ **I wish it was you it took instead of him!..."**_ I shouted to the empty space in front of me. **I'm leaving at first light,** I thought to myself, for my sake, and that **strangers'**.

I close my eyes, in hopes of sleep. Sleep would be **better** than living. I'd forget, forget my anger, my pains, my loss and I'd remember, remember **my joys** , **my brother Jojen, I'd remember my Bran…**

I can feel it, the **trembling** of the ground. the **marching** of men and the pounding of hooves as I have thousands of times. Two armies marched to meet one another _,_ **a banner of gold and a banner of red,** two dragons clawing each other, fighting in the battlefield. **A small part of me** still gets giddy when watching a battle, but the feeling will fade, as has everything else. I pay no mind to my- no, Bran's feelings. I can't let these things distract me from **my destiny**.

I open my eyes, looking around the _weirwood_ tree, how small it is compared to the ones in the north, or ones hidden in the south, or in the **isle of faces.** But I presume for the time being this would suffice. Enough time I think, it's time to go back, to the past.

I see a great war, but none like before, I don't seem to recall this sight. Three armies, three dragons, three heads to lead them. I stand on the field, watching, waiting, till I heard something familiar. _**"Lord Brandon Stark…"**_ a familiar voice whispered. I frantically look around for the voice, how can someone possibly my name, **can they see me**? A large dragon flew over me reminding me of duty, it's shadow large enough to shade an entire village as the vanguard of an army approach I start to make out the shape of a banner, this could be what I need to find out this mystery but then I heard it again, _**"Bran…"**_

I look around frantically looking for the source of the call. My breathing becomes heavier and heavier as my vision slowly fades. I opened my eyes panting and gasping for air, it came a shock to me, to hear a voice a vision. I hastily place my wheelchair back to position, to find out where the voice came from. It sounded like a woman's voice, perhaps another _**greenseer**_?..


End file.
